


pour some sugar on me

by magisterequitum



Category: Veep
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's got a perfect row of cherry stems and a spellbound Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pour some sugar on me

He's spellbound watching her on the bar stool. If he leans any further his ass will slide right off and he'd hit the floor. 

As amusing as the thought is, Amy's not that cruel. At least not tonight when she's been working Dan over for the past several hours to the point where she nearly has him eating out of her hand. The poor dude might talk shit all day long, but she knows he's still into her. The drop jawed look he's currently sporting lends further evidence. 

Amy opens her mouth and extends her tongue, showing off the cherry stem before picking it up and placing it next to the eight others on the bar top. 

Dan stares at her, blinking in the low light. He shouts over the crowd, "No shit. No fucking way. There's no way you can do another." 

She rolls her eyes and takes another cherry from the bowl the bartender had left her when she asked. She's nearly tempted to tell him this is how she'd gotten free drinks in college. Dismisses the thought though because she's nearly got him here where she wants him. Her teeth bite off the fruit, holding the stem in her fingers for a minute while she gets rid of the cherry. She swallows and puts the stem on her tongue, lets him get a good look before closing her lips. In a matter of thirty seconds she's worked the ends over and voila, sticks her tongue back out. 

Ten perfectly good cherry stems now tied in knots. 

She puts it on the bar with the others and waits for him to say something. She's disappointed when he looks from her to the stems to her mouth to the stems again. He's leaning so far forward now that if she reached her heel out she could send him to the gross bar floor. 

Instead, Amy leans forward and puts her hand on his upper thigh. "That's not all I can do with my tongue." Just to be sure he gets the message. Sometimes you had to be super blunt with Dan. 

When he flags down the bartender for their drinks she knows she's won. 

Sometimes it's too easy.


End file.
